Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more specifically to systems and methods for synchronization and transfer of content between electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
The following description of related art is intended to provide background information pertaining to the field of the invention. This section may include certain aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure. However, it should be appreciated that this section be used only to enhance the understanding of the reader with respect to the present disclosure, and not as admissions of prior art.
In recent years, use of consumer electronic devices has immensely increased. Many consumer electronic devices such as mobile devices, smart phones, personal digital assistants, laptops, tablets, etc. are widely used for both personal and business purposes. The extensive use of electronic devices has resulted in an increased need to transfer content stored on one electronic device to another electronic device. For instance, when a user wants to switch or upgrade from an old electronic device to a new electronic device, the user may want to transfer some or all of content stored on the old device to the new device.
Different electronic devices use different formats for storing content. Existing systems and transfer methods do not efficiently and automatically convert the data to be transmitted into desired format. Further, in some of the known transfer methods and systems, the user is required to give instructions to the system to convert data from one format to another. Furthermore, when content is to be transferred between devices that operate on different operating systems, some content cannot be transferred because it is not compatible with the operating system of the new device. The user has to search for similar applications that are compatible with the operating system of the new device. In this process, the user may not be able to find the best available option.
Thus, in light of the above problems, there is a need for developing a user friendly, easy to use system and method for facilitating transfer of content from one electronic device to another.